The present invention relates to the new and distinct X Mangave plant, X Mangave ‘Pineapple Express’ hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as an individual select seedling from a cross between X Mangave ‘Jaguar’ (not patented) times X Mangave ‘Bloodspot’ (not patented). The cross was performed on Jul 12, 2011 and seeds harvested on Nov. 7, 2011. Through repeated trials beginning in 2012 at the same nursery and since the new plant was referred to by the breeder code XMAN11-18-05. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated initially by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and also by tissue culture. Both methods of asexual propagation systems have been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant.
No plants of X Mangave ‘Pineapple Express’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.